Trick!
by spfly3024
Summary: "aku dicampakan.."/bad summary - -/wonsung?/fluffy drabble/yaoi zone!


Pair : wonsung?

Length : Drabble (lagi)

Warning : BL, typo(s), ide cerita cetek(?)

.

Terserah chingudeul mau bilang tooru author drabble ato apa, yg jelas tooru suka banget bikin cerita dari hal-hal kecil dan tentu saja tanpa konflik.. hhe *nyengir*

gpp ya? yg ga suka ya ga usah baca.. ^^

kan banyak tuh author2 hebring(?) dengan ff super daebak'y.. anggap aja ff bkinan tooru itu iklan yg numpang lewat gitu ya.. xD

bosen ya baca cuap2 tooru yg ga bermakna? ya maap! #nyolot *digaplak*

baiklah chingudeul ku yg tercintah #plakk~

.

**HAPPY READING~~~**

* * *

.

.

Siwon baru saja membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang ketika pintu bercat coklat tanah itu di ketuk dari luar. Namja pecinta tuhan itu mendesah kecil, ia baru sampai di korea satu jam yang lalu setelah shooting CF'nya di hongkong dan memutuskan pulang ke dorm untuk beristirahat. Entahlah mengapa ia tak langsung pulang ke apartment'nya, yang ada di kepalanya tadi hanya ia ingin segera beristirahat.

"masuk.." titahnya seraya bangkit, duduk di ranjangnya. Siwon mengangkat sebelah halisnya ketika namja berpipi chubby melongokan kepalanya di balik pintu dengan wajah polosnya yang sungguh boros -_-

"siwon, kau pulang ke dorm? Tumben.." ujar namja chubby itu basa-basi. Siwon kembali mendesah menatap namja yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan… entahlah, ia pun bingung apa arti tatapan yang ia tujukan untuk hyung'nya itu.

"masuk saja hyung.."

Namja yang siwon panggil hyung mengangguk samar lalu dengan ragu masuk ke kamar siwon, menutup pintu itu kembali dan duduk di samping si empu kamar.

"ada apa?" Tanya siwon terdengar dingin.

Majikan kkoming itu menunduk serba salah memainkan ujung kaosnya, "ng.. itu.. aku…"

"katakan saja yesung hyung, aku akan mendengarkannya.." ucap siwon melembut. Hhh~ memang susah menghadapi orang yang manis begini, walaupun ia sedang lelah, tetap saja ia tidak tega meski hanya untuk sekedar mengabaikannya.

Yesung mendongak, menatap siwon ragu. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Tersenyum canggung. Dari mana ia harus memulainya?

"sebenarnya siwon aku ingin… ani! Bukan.. ng.. aku.. aku ingin bercerita.. ah! Tidak! Bukan seperti itu.. aku hanya.. ng.. aku—" ucapan yesung terhenti ‒bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikannya‒ ketika tangan besar siwon meremas halus tangan mungil yesung.

"kau ingin bercerita sesuatu? Katakan saja.. sudah ku bilang aku akan mendengarkannya bukan?"

Yesung kembali mengangguk, lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"ng.. itu.." namja kura-kura itu menunduk, air wajahnya seketika berubah murung. "aku dicampakan.." lirihnya pelan, bahkan seperti sebuah bisikan. Siwon tampak terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali memperhatikan hyung di grupnya itu lebih seksama. Ia bertopang tangan di atas kakinya, mencoba menjadi pendengar sebaik mungkin. Menunggu kelanjutan cerita yesung.

Yesung melirik sekilas siwon dengan ekor matanya, lalu kembali focus dengan ujung kaosnya yang sudah ia remas tak berbentuk.

"apa aku memang membosankan?"

"kekasihmu berkata seperti itu?" Tanya siwon menanggapi, ia mulai tertarik dengan cerita yesung.

"ng.." yesung menggeleng, "dari sifatnya akhir-akhir ini aku sadar, ia mungkin sudah bosan dengan hubungan kami.." lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Siwon mengusap punggung yesung lembut. Merasa tidak tega juga hyungnya bersedih seperti ini.

"itukan hanya perasaanmu saja hyung, kau belum tau pasti.."

"ani! Semuanya sangat jelas. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya, mengabaikanku..

Dia sudah tidak lagi perhatian padaku siwon.. bahkan kami sudah seminggu ini tak bertemu karena ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tanpa menguhubungiku.. dan kau tau siwon apa yang terjadi?" Tanya yesung menatap siwon dengan wajah keantusiasan berceritanya, yang siwon yakini yesung tak membutuhkan jawaban.

"ketika ia kembali, ia sama sekali tak menemuiku. Bahkan untuk mengabariku bahwa ia pulangpun tidak.. aku seperti tak ia anggap kekasih, lalu hubungan kami selama ini itu ia anggap apa?"

Siwon tak menjawab, ia membiarkan yesung menyelesaikan semua keluh kesahnya. Ia tau dengan begitu akan membuat yesung lebih baik.

"dan apa kau tau apa yang ia katakan ketika aku marah karena dia tak menghubungiku?

Ia bilang aku kekanakan, meskipun ia tak mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi aku tau maksud dari ucapannya"

"…"

"ia benar-benar tak peka, padahal aku merindukannya setiap saat. Ia seperti tidak mau tau. Bahkan aku pernah tidak makan seharian agar aku sakit, mungkin setidaknya dengan aku sakit ia bisa sedikit khawatir dan meluangkan sedikit waktunya untukku. Dan tepat seperti dugaanku, malamnya aku demam lalu teukie hyung menelponnya, tapi ia sama sekali tak peduli, ia bilang ia tidak bisa pulang untuk menemuiku dan hanya menyuruhku istirahat. Padahal aku hanya butuh dia di sampingku.." yesung menunduk, sejenak berhenti untuk menghela nafas, "ia tidak mencintaiku lagi.."

"bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu hyung? mungkin kekasihmu itu memang benar-benar sibuk"

"sampai melupakan bahwa ia masih punya kekasih, begitu?!"

Mendapat sentakan dari yesung membuat siwon terkejut. Yesung mengangkat wajahnya menatap siwon dengan mata yang sudah memerah.

"apa aku tidak berhak menerima perhatian dari kekasihku sendiri? Walaupun aku namja, aku tetap butuh perhatiannya. Apa itu salah, siwon? Ia benar-benar sudah tak peduli padaku lagi" yesung mengusap setitik air di sudut matanya.

Siwon merangkul bahu yesung, mencoba membuat namja manis itu lebih tenang, "kau berhak hyung, sangat berhak. Tapi kau tidak harus berprasangka buruk dulu, mungkin saja–"

"kenapa kau seperti membelanya siwon? Aku yang tersakiti disini. Menyebalkan sekali.." ia menghentakan tangan siwon yang merangkul bahunya. bibir yesung mengerucut sempurna, pipinya mengembung lucu menunjukan ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"bukan seperti itu hyung.. aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan hubungan kalian.."

"lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kau akan membantuku bukan?" yesung menatap siwon memelas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat siwon memalingkan wajahnya. Takut jika tiba-tiba ia khilaf dan meraup permukaan merah muda itu, takut tergoda mungkin?

Yesung merengut melihat siwon yang memalingkan wajahnya, "kau tidak mau membantuku? Baiklah.. maaf mengganggu istirahatmu.."

Dengan menghentakan kakinya, yesung keluar dari kamar siwon meninggalkan siwon yang masih bingung dengan mood yesung yang tiba-tiba berubah. Setelah sadar, siwon menghela napas berat. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya lalu keluar dari kamar.

.

.

Siwon menyusul yesung ke kamarnya, tanpa mengetuk pintu ia masuk ke kamar yang bernuansa biru laut itu. Namja penyuka kura-kura itu tampak tengah berdiri di beranda kamarnya memunggungi pintu dengan tangan ia lipat di depan dada. Siwon menghampiri yesung yang sepertinya belum menyadari kehadirannya.

Grepp!

Siwon melingkarkan sepasang tangan kekarnya di pinggang yesung membuat yesung hampir saja terlonjak jika tidak dengan cepat kembali menguasai sadarnya.

"ya! Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" yesung berontak tapi siwon tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Ia justru malah lebih mengeratkan pelukannya, menelusupkan wajah tampannya di perpotongan leher yesung. menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas cherry yang menguar dari tubuh mungil itu.

"lepaskan aku siwon!"

"biarkan seperti ini sebentar hyung.." ucap siwon pelan sedikit teredam. Seketika yesung diam, berhenti memberontak.

"bagaimana jika kekasihku marah? kau tidak takut?" Tanya yesung mulai menurunkan nada bicaranya.

Siwon menggeleng pelan, "aku tidak peduli.."

Yesung memejamkan matanya seperti ikut menikmati pelukan hangat siwon. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi itu, siwon membalik tubuh yesung agar menghadapnya seiring mata yesung yang perlahan terbuka.

"kau masih marah?" Tanya siwon, yesung hanya memalingkan wajahnya sebagai jawaban.

"mianhae.." ucap siwon pelan. Menatap sayu yesung yang sekarang mulai menatapnya tajam.

Yesung mendelik, menatap siwon tak suka. "untuk apa meminta maaf, huh?"

"maaf karena mengabaikanmu akhir-akhir ini.." siwon mengecup bibir yang mempout sempurna itu singkat.

"apa yang kau lakukan tuan Choi? Kau tidak sopan!" yesung memukul dada siwon cukup keras membuat siwon meringis kecil. Siwon segera menggenggam tangan yesung yang tadi memukulnya.

"aish! Hyung, berhenti berpura-pura! Aku tidak suka!"

"kau pikir aku menyukainya huh?!" yesung kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Siwon melunak, di tangkupnya wajah yesung agar dua pasang mata berbeda iris itu saling bertemu.

"mianhae.. aku tidak menghubungimu bukan berarti aku mencampakanmu hyung.. kau tau sendiri kan? Aku benar-benar sibuk.. bukankah aku sudah mengirim pesan untukmu eh?"

"aku tidak butuh pesan singkat bodohmu itu siwon! Cukup kau meluangkan waktu untuk ku, aku sudah sangat senang!"

"kau pikir aku mau pergi shooting sana-sini itu untuk siapa? Untukmu juga baby. Semuanya untuk kehidupan kita mendatang.. kita tidak mungkin terus seperti ini, cepat atau lambat kita harus mempersiapkan kehidupan kita kedepannya.. aku ingin menghidupimu dengan hasil keringatku sendiri, bukan dengan harta orang tuaku.."

Yesung terdiam, menundukan kepalanya. Merasa bersalah mungkin.. ia tidak menyangka siwon sudah berpikir sejauh itu. Sedangkan ia sendiri? Benar-benar kekanakan!

Tangan kiri siwon meraih tangan kanan yesung lalu menggenggamnya. Sementara tangan siwon yang lain meraih wajah yesung yang menunduk agar kembali menatapnya.

"mianhae.." lirih yesung, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang sebagiannya sudah menetes di pipinya. Siwon menghapus tetesan air mata itu lalu tersenyum lembut.

"jangan mengulanginya lagi.. apa lagi sengaja menyakiti dirimu sendiri agar kau sakit. Kau tau? malam itu aku benar-benar cemas mendengar kau sakit. Aku tidak focus melakukan apapun.. aku tidak pulang karena aku harus menyelesaikan shooting ku agar aku bisa cepat pulang dan menemuimu.."

Yesung hanya bisa menunduk, ia benar-benar merasa bodoh. Menafsirkan sesuatu tanpa tau yang sebenarnya . tapi ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia membutuhkan siwon, ia hanya merindukan kekasihnya dan ingin kekasihnya itu berada di sampingnya. Apa itu salah?

Tubuh mungil itu masuk dalam dekapan hangat siwon, siwon merengkuh yesung membenamkan wajah yesung dalam dada bidangnya. Tak bisa di pungkiri ia juga begitu merindukan kekasih manisnya itu.

"aku merindukanmu baby.." ucap siwon mengecup puncak kepala yesung. yesung mengangguk samar dalam dekapannya. Tapi tiba-tiba yesung menarik tubuhnya dari dekapan siwon, ia seperti ingat sesuatu.

"ada apa?" Tanya siwon bingung. Yesung kembali menatap siwon tajam.

"kenapa setibanya di seoul kau tidak memberiku kabar apapun? Bahkan pesanpun tidak ada." Yesung kembali mencoba merajuk. Entah ia memang benar-benar marah atau hanya ingin siwon merayunya saja -_-

Siwon memutar bola matanya jengah, "bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu jika ponselmu saja tidak aktif, huh?"

Yesung tampak berpikir, sebelum kemudian ia tertawa kecil karena malu. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa jika waktu itu ia sengaja tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya agar siwon cemas? "hehe aku lupa.." jawab yesung nyengir tanpa dosa.

Tapi sedetik kemudian wajah dan tatapan tak bersahabat itu kembali ia tujukan untuk siwon entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"lalu kenapa sesampainya di dorm kau tidak langsung menemuiku, huh? Setidaknya kau bisa istirahat di kamarku kan?" rajuk yesung untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"ya! Kau yang bilang sendiri pada teukie hyung kau tak ingin bertemu denganku dan sedang tak ingin di ganggu. Aku menurut saja.. aku hanya tidak mau memperburuk moodmu yang mudah berubah itu.. kau ini menyebalkan sekali.." siwon menangkup wajah penuh itu, menggigit kecil hidung mancung yesung lalu menggesekannya dengan hidungnya. Membuat yesung meringis masih dengan cengiran khasnya yang tanpa dosa.

"jangan marah.." rengek yesung manja, ia memeluk siwon dengan erat membuat siwon terkekeh melihat tingkah manja kekasih manisnya itu.

"kau tau sendiri kan? Aku sangat merindukanmu.. merindukanmu sampai rasanya ingin mati saja.."

Siwon tertawa, bagaimana ia bisa marah jika yesung bersikap semanis ini?

"aku juga baby.." gumam siwon mengacak lembut surai hitam yesung. tapi bukan siwon namanya jika ia tidak bisa memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik.

"tapi aku belum memaafkanmu!" seru siwon tiba-tiba, yesung melepaskan pelukannya menatap siwon protes.

"kenapa?"

"tidak sebelum aku mendapatkan jatahku." Siwon mengerling nakal.

Yesung yang merasakan ada aura buruk di sekitarnya perlahan mundur kebelakang, "a-apa?!" Tanya yesung segarang mungkin meski tetap saja ia takut melihat tatapan siwon yang err…

Pergerakan yesung terkunci ketika lengan siwon menahan pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat. Sekarang kedua tubuh itu benar-benar menempel sempurna.

"si-siwon, apa yang –ahhh~ kau la-kukan?" yesung menahan desahannya ketika siwon meniup seductive leher yesung, sengaja membiarkan nafas hangatnya menerpa kulit yesung yang ia ketahui sangat sensitive.

"kau tau pasti apa yang ingin kau lakukan baby.." ucap siwon lagi menggoda.

"yak! Andwae! Dasar pervert! Kuda pervert lepaskan aku!" seperti tuli, siwon mengangkat tubuh yesung membawanya kedalam kamar. Mengabaikan yesung yang berteriak dan berontak anarkis. Karna bisa ia pastikan, toh kekasih manisnya itu tetap akan menikmati permainannya juga kan? :D

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

jelek? gaje?

udah biasa~ #DOR!

oh iya, buat andante maap ya.. itu masih dalam pertimbangan, sebenernya tooru pengen liat dulu respon'y chingudeul gmana, bnyak yg mau lanjut ga gitu..

makasih banyak buat para chingudeul yg udah setia RnR ff buatan tooru.. #emang ada? #plaked~

terpaksa maupun tidak biarkan sang pengatur rasa yg membalas'y.. :') #halah~

satu komen chingudeul semua sangat berarti buat tooru.. sankyu~  
ailupyu~ :* #DOR! plakk! dzhig!

#bow


End file.
